


Fili's Plan

by SuperPuppies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili accidentally (well the first time) sees something he shouldn’t and decides to take it for his own. Though it's not as easy to take as he thinks and his brother may have to help him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I am the master of Purring Hobbits, yes my hobbits purr and they are adorible for it. If you enjoy purring Hobbits and would like more please read my other Hobbit tale entitled 'Bathing Suites You A Hobbits Tale'.  
> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. First posted on my devantart page on 04/25/2013

He didn’t mean to see them, at least not the first time. He was just out gathering wood for the evenings fire when he stumbled across them. Just out in the open. Fili froze where he was his eyes dilated, his jaw dropped. He had to catch his hand before he dropped the few pieces he had found and alerted them to his presence.  
Thorin was naked, his hands wrapped around a naked Bilbo’s hips as he pounded into the hobbit. Bilbo’s chest was pressed against a fallen tree, his back doming as he met each of Thorin’s thrusts. Bilbo’s mouth was open panting with the effort of each movement.  
Fili felt his groin stir to life as he watched the two copulate roughly. Sweat poring off of them as their bodies merged and separated, repeatedly. Fili stepped behind a tree and quietly place the broken branches his had been hold in on the ground. Glancing carefully around the tree checking that he hadn’t been heard, he had not, at least not that he could tell. Fili settled against the tree to watch. Something in the back of his mind told him to leave but it was quickly silenced but the growing presser his his groin.  
Thorin ran a hand up Bilbo’s spine pulling a contented pur out of the smaller man. Fili’ eyes fluttered, the hobbit purred it purred, Fili grasped himself through his trousers. Thorin pulled Bilbo up against his chest and wrapped a hand around the now whimpering hobbit’s erection.  
Bilbo’s whimpers sent shivers dancing down Fili’s spine who could thought that such a simple things as mere sound could push him so close to the edge. Thorin growled low in his chest as his hold on Bilbo tightened and his hips stilled. Bilbo arched almost painfully far back as he came to completion Thorin’s name ripping from his lunges.  
Fili gasped at their intensity and Thorin’s head whipped around toward him, Fili ducked back behind his tree not daring to breath. Thorin watched the space the sound had come from but found no cause for it. Assuming the noise had been his own imagination he turned his attention back to the limp panting hobbit. Fili dared a glance back at his uncle and seeing he had turned away, Fili quickly and as quietly as he could manage ran from the sight.  
Fili came to a stop in a small clearing several yards away, falling to his knees he hoped this were a safe enough distance because the presser in his groin would allow him to run no farther. Hunching over until his head rested upon the ground Fili opened his trousers and took himself in hand. He closed his eyes and let the memory of Bilbo’s arching writhing form play out behind his eyelids. The sounds rolled through his mind setting the pace for his hand. Well known footsteps were coming up on Fili but he was so close, nearly there, that he could not bring himself to stop. He heard Bilbo purr in his mind and felt his release wash over him.  
Kili stepped into the clearing and saw his Brother panting against the ground. He rushed to his brother’s side fearful he had been attached. Kili scanned the tree lines as he knelt down and touched Fili’s shoulder. Fili started at the touch his head whipping around to find his brothers concerned face looking down on him. “Kili?” Fili hoped that the blush had left his face already but knew it to not be true.  
“Are you alright? What has attacked you?” Kili scanned the tree line again.  
‘Attacked me?’ Fili thought then sighed with relief, understanding that his brother mistook the blush of arousal and his shortness of breath for the hard work of battle. “I’m fine, it was nothing.”  
“Nothing?” Kili looked down at Fili confussed. “Then why are you on the ground?”  
“Thought I heard something” Fili began tucking himself back in to his trosuers still hunched over. Hoping his tale would keep Kili from noticing what he was doing. “Spooked myself and tripped, knocked the wind out of me.” Fili sat up and brushed the dirt from his hair and shoulders. Kili laughed at his brothers foolishness, it was rare that he wasn’t the one making a fool of himself. Fili pouted at his brother as he stood. Reaching down to help the other up he added. “Don’t tell the others.” Kili laughed again taking his brothers arm.  
“I wont, I wont.”  
“I mean it Kili.”  
“I wont! I sware.”  
After that day Fili dreams were cluttered with thoughts of the small hobbit writhing against Thorin or on better nights Fili himself. As they made camp each night Fili began to take notice every time Thorin and Bilbo would slip away and he was always sure to finds some reason to go in quite search of them. Finding them most nights in the arms of each other. Every time they were together he would tuck himself away and watch giving his dreams an ever-growing pool of inspiration.  
Fili’s need to have the hobbit for himself grew and grew making him a bit reckless as he watched. On one night he groaned loudly as Thorin dug his hand deep into Bilbo’s hair and forcefully pulled the small mans head back so he could have better access to the delicate neck. Thorin had heard him and caught a glimpse of him pressed tightly to a large bolder a short walk from them, but instead of calling the young dwarf out for spying, he made a show of his claim to Bilbo. Bringing pleading moans from the smaller man with skillful hands and lips. Thorin had chuckled to himself as he cradled Bilbo to his chest, watching Fili limp away to take the edge off. Bilbo curled closer to Thorin’s chest his fingers twirling in the dwarf’s dark hair.  
Nights later Fili lay awake next to his snoring brother, his mind filled with the sounds and endearing looks of the hobbit. No one had the right to be so damned adorable, no one! How was it that Bilbo got away with it? And why had he chosen Thorin for his companion? Ah, it had to be because Thorin had made the first move, Bilbo doesn’t have the spunk to be the first to act. So it had to be because the silly little hobbit just didn’t realized that Fili was the better lover. That would have to be changed. Fili rolled on to his side conjuring up devise plans to prove to Bilbo he had chosen the wrong dwarf. As he drifted off to sleep he had a plan fully prepared, he simply needed to convince Kili to assist him.  
The fallowing morning Fili walked along with his brother and he invited Kili to join him in a game that night should the situation avail itself. Kili happily agreed. He was rather fond of Bilbo and thought a game with the smaller man sounded like a good time to be had. Much to Kili and Fili’s disappointment the opportunity did not come that evening as Thorin took Bilbo into the woods in search of some mushrooms. So the brothers waited for the next day and luck smiled down upon them.  
The groups stopped for the night and Bilbo was quickly recruited by Fili and KIli to help them gather firewood. As the three men went farther and farther into the forest Fili winked at his brother, an indication that the game had begun. Bilbo had a small bundle of sticks in his hand as he circled around a large tree when Fili came up beside him bearing nothing. He smiled at the hobbit as he leaned over him. “Let me carry those for you, Bilbo.”  
“That’s all right I can manage.” Bilbo smiled taking a small step backward. Fili licked his lips as he watched the hobbit’s. Bilbo took a few more steps backward unnerved by Fili’s actions, until his back hit the large tree. Fili placed his hands on the tree, one on each side of Bilbo’s head. Bilbo swallowed instinctively at the almost hungry look in his eyes. “Fili…” Bilbo dropped his sticks as Fili pulled him into a kiss. Bilbo slammed his now empty fist into Fili’s chest but the dwarf took little notice of it, instead sliding a hand seductively down Bilbo’s neck sending little shivers through the hobbit.  
Kili circled the tree as his brother released Bilbo’s mouth and began trailing little kisses down his throat. Bilbo gasped for the much-needed air, blinking as he tried to understand what Fili thought he was doing. Fili bit down gently on the junction of neck and shoulder causing Bilbo to moan dispite himself. Both dwarves smiled at the sound, Kili touched his brother’s shoulder as he leaned over Bilbo.  
“Kili, what…” Bilbo question was cut off by a startled gasp as Fili opened his shirt and licked Bilbo’s right nipple. Fili sucked to little nub into his mouth and hummed as Bilbo whimpered. A deep blush crept over Bilbo’s body as Fili continued to undress him, suddenly seeming to remember he had arms Bilbo tried to shove Fili off of him with a shouted. “Stop.” But it only came out in a gasping whisper.  
Fili had watched Bilbo and Thorin on several occasions now and he had memorized all of the little hobbit’s sensitive places. He was now using them against the smaller man in true master warrior way. Every time the unreasonably adorable man opened his mouth all he managed to get out were moans, groans and whimpers of pleasure.  
Kili grasp the hobbits hands and pinned them to the tree as he took his turn at Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo noted how odd it felt to be kissed by Kili, he lacked the full beard of most dwarves and Bilbo was extremely fond of Thorin’s. When Fili had kissed him it had felt similar to kissing Thorin but not quite the same but Kili felt very different almost like kissing a scratchy faced girl. Bilbo wiggled in an attempt to brake free of them but he was pinned by the two dwarves.  
Fili kissed down Bilbo’s chest and torso as he undid the hobbit’s trousers. Bilbo wiggle free of Kili’s lips for a moment gasping out a startled “No, please.” Bilbo sifted his feet but before he could get a descent footing Fili pinned his thighs to the tree.  
He knew well enough now what a hobbit’s kick could do to an Orc he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one himself. “Please, Fili, Please stop.” Bilbo whimpered avoiding Kili as he attempted to pull him back into the kiss. Fili ignored the soft pleases nuzzling against Bilbo’s legs. Kili gave up on kiss Bilbo again for the moment and nuzzled against his neck reveling in the small moans that tumbled out of him.  
Thorin looked across the camp and frowned, Ori sat next to Gandalf a small smile on his face as the old wizard told him a tale as he was preparing for the evening meal but until the firewood arrived it was all for not. He glared into the woods, what on middle earth was taking those boys so long? With a huff he went into the woods after them.  
Bilbo’s head was spinning, Kili was worrying the delicate spot behind his ear as his hand roamed over Bilbo’s chest in teasing patterns while Fili lapped at his small erection and massaged his testacies gently. Despite the dread that was bobbling in his chest that it wasn’t Thorin who held him this way he heard himself mew at their hands. It was a softer and almost broken sound but still is had escaped him, his blush deepened as his eyes fluttered closed in shame.  
Thorin heard a strange sound come from his left turning he heard what sounded like a soft mewing whimper. Concerned Thorin dubbed his pace toward the sound.  
Bilbo pressed his free hand against Fili’s forehead trying to push him away as Fili completely wrapped his lips around Bilbo’s erection. “Stop!” Bilbo cried, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Kili licked the tears from Bilbo’s face as he whispered to him.  
“Don’t cry little Bilbo, just let us take over.” Kili silenced Bilbo’s soft sobs with another kiss.  
Thorin rounded a tree and found his two nephews hunched over something. He stopped for a moment to truly take in the sight before him. Fili was on his knees his head bobbing slightly almost as if he were nodding. While Kili leaned in something of an arch over his brother, his face practically pressed against the tree. What in the world could have the two boys so transfixed? Thorin walked toward them at a clam pace. As the thought, where has Bilbo wonder of too? Floated through his mind Kili shifted his head down to play across Bilbo’s chest.  
Bilbo whimpered as Kili bit at his collarbone. His eyes fluttering open as Kili journeyed farther down his body. Bilbo blinked twice to clear the tears from his eyes he could swear Thorin was watching him. As his vision cleared a very angry and quickly growing angrier Thorin indeed stood a short distance away from him. “Thorin.” Bilbo called out to him, his voice soft with shock and shame at being seen this way.  
Kili stopped for a moment at the sound of his uncle’s name. it seemed odd for Bilbo to say it at the moment. Then he heard a twig snap under foot, close behind him. Kili snapped his head around just in time for Thorin’s fist to slam into his face. Kili stumbled back with a shout.  
Fili frowned at the sound of his uncle’s name but ignored it. He would prove to Bilbo that he was a far better lover then his uncle and have Bilbo screaming for him soon enough. A twig snapped behind him but he stayed fixated on his task. Only looking up as Kili shouted and stumbled backward. Thorin hit Fili hard across the back of his head. Fili released Bilbo as his hand flew up to massage the sore spot that was forming while he turned to face his attacker.  
Thorin gripped his nephew by the front of his jacket lifting him to his feet as he spun him to slam the boy against the tree next to a shaking Bilbo who was sinking to the floor. Fili ‘Ooofed’ as his back came into hard connect with the tree. “What do you think your doing?” Thorin growled at the instigating of his two nephews. Fili smirked slyly up at his uncle.  
“Just showing Bilbo some companionship.” Thorin fumed at his nephew’s word. Kili latched onto his Uncle’s arm as he saw the older dwarfs anger build.  
“Uncle! We didn’t mean any harm, and Bilbo is fine.” Kili glanced at the hobbit who was pulling his clothing tight around him, eyes wide and still leaking tears as he watched to exchange. “Maybe a bit shaken but fine!” Kili pleaded at Thorin. Thorin shoved the younger boy away causing him to trip over his own feet and fall onto his bottom. Fili stared his Uncle down an abnormal amount of defiance running through him. Thorin’s anger seemed unfazed by the boy’s challenge.  
Thorin leaned into Fili his voice low and deadly. “If you ever lay your hands on him again, I will remove the problem myself.” Thorin’s knee landed hard in Fili’ groin driving his point home. Fili doubled over only held in something resembling a standing position by Thorin. “Do I make myself clear?” Fili gasped out a few breaths trying to fight down the nausea in his stomach.  
“Uncle!” Kili jumped up from the ground to his brother’s side startled by Thorin’s harsh reaction. He pushed at Thorin’s arms trying to separate the two men fearful that his uncle might do something ells to his brother. Thorin shoved him away again as he growled.  
“The hobbit is mine!” Kili stumbled back but managed to keep his footing this time, his eyes going wide as what was said sank in.  
“Oh” Kili blinked then glanced at his still winded brother for a moment then back at his Uncle. “I, didn’t, I’m sorry.” Kili looks past the two dwarves at the tear streaked confused face of Bilbo. “I’m sorry, Bilbo. I’m so sorry.” Kili took a few steps back from the group before turning and running from the scene.  
Thorin lifted Fili back to standing and glared at him. “Go find your brother, calm him down, keep him quite. Then head back to camp and this time don’t forget the firewood.” Thorin tossed Fili in the direction Kili ran off, glaring after him until the young man disappeared into the trees. Finally turning his full attention on Bilbo, he kneelt down in front of the hobbit. Brushing his thumb across Bilbo’s cheek to dry the last remaining tears.  
Bilbo presses into Thorin’s hand as fresh tears begin to fall. “I’m sorry, Thorin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what was happening until…” Thorin shushed him puling him into a hug.  
“Did they hurt you? Are you alright?” Thorin asks petting Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo burrows his face into Thorin’s chest fisting his hands into the front of Thorin’s jacket, letting the warmth of the dwarf surround him.  
“Better now.” Bilbo mumbles into Thorin. Thorin sighs glad to have his hobbit back where it belonged. Anger flared in him again as he realized he would have to keep a closer eye on Bilbo when it came to the others, especially Fili. Thorin tightened his hug and blinked as he feels something poke into his thigh while Bilbo moans. Pulling way he glances down the dishevel hobbit and finds a small erection bulging against hastily closed up trousers. Bilbo fallows Thorin’s line of sight and blushes. Locking his eyes on the ground Bilbo begins to chew on his bottom lip.  
“Blibo…”  
“You, you’re very attractive when you’re angry.” Bilbo sputters to the ground. Thorin smiled as he lifts Bilbo’s chin.  
“Am I?” Thorin chuckled. Bilbo swallows nervously then licked his lips losing himself in Thorin’s blue green eyes.  
“Very, much so.” Thorin smiled again leaning into kiss the blushing hobbit.  
“THORIN? BILBO?” Bofur calls out from a distance. Bilbo starts at their names, while Thorin drops his head to Bilbo’s shoulder with a sigh.  
“You should tidy yourself up.” Thorin says standing. Bilbo quickly stands and pulls himself back together.  
“FILI? KILI?” Bofur calls getting closer. Bilbo re-buttons his shirt and brushes his jacket down flat. “THORIN? BILBO?” Bofur tries again.  
“Here Bofur.” Thorin calls to the other dwarf. “What’s wrong?” Bofur turns and walks toward them. Then Bilbo remembering he had been collecting firewood, bent down and gathered his small pile of sticks. Thorin chuckled at the hobbit as Bofur reached them.  
“AH, here you guys are. Have you seen Fili or Kili? They still aren’t back with the firewood and we’re trying to get things moving along.”  
“I have some” Bilbo says walking around from behind Thorin. Bofur smiles.  
“Well, thank you mister Bilbo.”  
“We’ll gather some ourselves on the way back now. If those boys want to miss dinner then they can.” Thorin put his hand on Bilbo’s back as they start back to the camp.  
“But…” Bofur interjects  
“They know their way back.” Thorin cuts him off. Bofur shrugs as he fallows them back to camp, gathering fallen branches as they find them. Thorin kept a close eye on Bilbo in-case Fili decided to make another attempt at Bilbo tonight though he highly doubted the boy would be foolish enough to try.  
Kili couldn’t believe what he had nearly done, Fili had known and had purposely lead him into the situation regardless. Not that his brother hadn’t done things of that nature before but they had always known better then to try that when Thorin was involved. Thorin may have found their pranks humorous but that was only because they knew better then to turn them on their Uncle, but Fili had just…  
Fili found his brother nursing his sore cheek, a dark burse was already forming where Thorin’s fist had made it’s connection. FIli leaned against a tree, giving himself a moment to push the soreness of his back, head and groin down, looking at his brother who glared back at him. “Kili…”  
“Why would you do that!” Kili jumped up and punched Fili square in the jaw, knocking his brother to the ground.


End file.
